List of songs
''The Legend of Zelda'' series is a classic series of video games from Nintendo. Musical instruments are a common part of the gameplay, having appeared in the very first game as well as every other one since (with the exception of the multiplayer Four Swords titles). They are most commonly used to teleport or otherwise transport Link from one place to another, however they can be used for a variety of other tasks, including defeating enemies, summoning and awakening characters, and manipulating time. In his various quests, Link comes upon many Musical instruments from upon which these songs are played, and several games cannot be completed without their aid. While it may not always be required to learn every song in the game in order to beat it, it is often advantageous to the player. ''The Legend of Zelda'' In The Legend of Zelda Link plays a melody on his recorder. In the Overworld, this summons a whirlwind which can wipe out enemies, or carry Link to a dungeon entrance he's already visited (in numerical order). It's also used to open one dungeon. In the Underworld, certain enemies are vulnerable to the sound of the Recorder being played. (Interestingly, the Warp Whistle from Super Mario Bros. 3 plays the same tune and also summons a whirlwind for transportation.) See also: A Link to the Past and The Minish Cap ''The Adventure of Link'' In The Adventure of Link, playing the Recorder will get Link past certain obstacles on the Overworld Map. It is also used to open the 6th dungeon. ''A Link to the Past'' In the Light World in A Link to the Past, the ocarina is used to summon a bird that can carry Link to nine different locations. The ocarina was called a flute in the SNES version of the game, but in the Japanese version of the game, it was always called an ocarina. In the re-release for Game Boy Advance, it is labeled as the Ocarina. ''Link's Awakening'' In Link's Awakening, Link obtains an ocarina. He can play it before he learns any songs but will only produce a flat, tuneless string of notes with no coherent melody. However, it does bear a slight resemblance to the recorder melody from The Legend of Zelda. Ballad of the Wind Fish After recovering all 8 instruments, this is used to open the entrance to the final dungeon, as well as to kill Pols Voices (enemies that look like rabbit heads). Also appears in Majora's Mask, though the tune is distinctly different. Manbo's Mambo This song is used to teleport Link to Manbo's Pond next to Crazy Tracy's house, which is more or less in the center of the island map. In dungeons it takes him to the entrance. The Frog's Song of Soul Learned from the frog Mamu. This song is used to resurrect the dead and animate the non-living. It is possible Mamu is the same frog as Wart, the final boss in Super Mario Bros. 2. (In the Japanese version of the game, his name is Mamu) ''Ocarina of Time'' In Ocarina of Time Link receives two instruments: a Fairy Ocarina and the Ocarina of Time. There are twelve songs to be learned in the game; however, it is also possible to play songs of the player's creation, due to the ocarinas requiring the gamer to play each note, instead of just using the instrument as in previous Zelda games. The notes are as follows: A Button = B b''. C Down = D. C Right = E. C Left = F#. C Up = A. Although not required at any point in the game, the Ocarina also plays various other notes by pressing the R trigger or Z button, or by moving the analog stick, allowing for a wide range of tunes to be played. Zelda's Lullaby A simple arrangement of Zelda's theme (which was actually first heard in ''A Link to the Past), this is the first song Link learns, and is used to perform various actions throughout Hyrule by playing it when standing on Triforce emblems. Playing Zelda's Lullaby near a Gossip Stone will generate a fairy and repair broken signs. It also serves as Princess Zelda's theme song and background music for the courtyard she is in as a child. Epona's Song This song is taught to Link by Malon when he is a child and is used to first gain the trust of and later summon the horse Epona when Link is an adult. It is the same song that Malon sings as a child, and composes the melody of the background theme music from Lon Lon Ranch. The song is also present in Majora's Mask and Twilight Princess with identical usage. Saria's Song Young Link is taught this song by his best friend Saria, and can use it to communicate with her to receive helpful hints over long distances. It is also used as the background music for the Lost Woods in Ocarina of Time, the Woods of Mystery in Majora's Mask, and the Sacred Grove in Twilight Princess. The background music in The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker, specifically that of the Forest Haven, occasionally has a bass section that sounds vaguely similar to part of Saria's Song. Song of Time When played in the Temple of Time on the Ocarina of Time by one who holds the three Spiritual Stones, the Song of Time opens the Door of Time. This allowed the Hero of Time to access the Master Sword in its pedestal, which acted as the gateway to the Sacred Realm. It is also used for the background music in the Temple of Time. Song of Storms When played, the Song of Storms summons a brief thunderstorm, even inside buildings. It is played as the background music for the Windmill. It is unintentionally taught to adult Link by Guru-Guru in the Windmill Hut when he tells Link that a young boy played the song on an ocarina seven years ago, causing the windmill's central rotating wheel to go faster than it was supposed to. Later on, young Link plays the song inside the windmill in order to drain the water in the well for access, making Link himself the boy who taught the song to the man and effectively creating an ontological paradox. The song also appears in Majora's Mask, however, in this version, it was composed by Flat, a ghost musician. Its main use was to soothe the spirit of Flat's brother, Sharp, and return the river's water in Ikana Canyon. Sun's Song The Sun's Song is is used to change the time from day to night and vice versa. In places where time passes normally it accelerates time in such a speed that the transition takes only a few seconds. Time flow returns to normal when either the rooster crows at 6 A.M. or when the wolf howls at 6 P.M. In locations where time does not pass, such as in towns, it fades out and reloads, depositing Link to the place he initially entered the area. In these instances, the in-game time is fixed at either noon or midnight. Hyrule time can be checked when Link strikes a Gossip Stone with his sword, or by talking to the guard outside Kakariko Village. The song's second use is to temporarily paralyze Re-Deads and Gibdos. The melody of the Sun's Song is also played, very rapidly, in outdoor areas moments after the sun rises normally. See also: Song of Passing from The Wind Waker Teleportation songs In Ocarina of Time, each temple and sage have their own song, named after the temple. They are taught to Link by Sheik and used to teleport him to large platforms bearing both the Triforce emblem and the Sage's medallion near the temple entrances. ;Minuet of Forest :Saria and the Forest Temple ;Bolero of Fire :Darunia and the Fire Temple ;Serenade of Water :Ruto and the Water Temple ;Nocturne of Shadow :Impa and the Shadow Temple ;Requiem of Spirit :Nabooru and the Spirit Temple ;Prelude of Light :Rauru and the Light Temple, i.e. the Temple of Light (within the Sacred Realm, unreachable. However, it does teleport Link to the Temple of Time.) Scarecrow's Song This optional song is used to summon a scarecrow named Pierre in certain, unreachable locations. Unlike the main songs, the Scarecrow's Song is not noted anywhere in the menu, and must be composed and memorized by the player. In addition, Pierre appears only after the Master Sword has been removed from the Pedestal of Time. At the ending scene of the game, the Scarecrow's Song is played in several different instrumental tunes. ''Majora's Mask'' Majora's Mask, like its predecessor, used an ocarina (the Ocarina of Time) as the main instrument. However, each of Link's transformations produced their own instrument when the player used the ocarina: the Deku scrub played the pipes (Pipes of Awakening), the Goron had tribal drums (Drums of Sleep), and the Zora played lead guitar (Guitar of Waves) in a famous Zora band called the Indigo-Gos. Songs carried over from Ocarina of Time Majora's Mask reused several of Ocarina of Time's songs, most notably the "Song of Time" which is crucial to the gameplay as it is used to travel back to the start of the 3-day cycle. It also featured "Epona's Song", the "Song of Storms", and the "Scarecrow's Song", which had to be re-taught to the scarecrow every 3-day cycle. It is Epona's Song! The song of two who are bound by trust. You remembered the Song of Storms! This melody that you've heard before is the turbulent tune that blows curses away. Song of Soaring This is the game's teleportation song, and Link can use it to warp to Owl Statues he has found and activated. There are 10 in the game—one for each cardinal direction, one for each dungeon, one in Clock Town and another in Milk Road. It can also be used to warp Link to the start of dungeons while he is inside them. You learned the Song of Soaring! This melody swoops you up and sends you soaring to a stone bird statue in an instant. Song of Healing This song is first used to heal Link of the curse the Skull Kid had placed on him to turn him into a Deku. After that Link can use it to heal other people, mostly notably Darmani and Mikau to get their transformation masks. The first six notes of this song is the inversion of "Saria's Song", but the remainder of the two songs are nothing alike. This song can also be played to repair broken signs. The tune is used as the melody for the theme song inside the base of the clock tower where the Mask Salesman spends the game. This tune also returns in The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess when the player has to howl it back for the Hero's Spirit (appears as a White Wolf and an undead skeletal knight) responsible for teaching Link the Hidden Techniques. Oath to Order This song is taught to Link by the first giant he frees, and is used at the end of the game to summon all 4 of them to stop the moon from crashing into Termina. Song of Double Time and Inverted Song of Time These are both modifications of the "Song of Time" that alter time in different ways. The "Song of Double Time" is similar to the Sun Song in Ocarina of Time and is used to jump forward to the next dawn or dusk time and is played AABBCC instead of ABCABC, while the "Inverted Song of Time" is used to slow time down (and speed it back up again) and is the "Song of Time" played backwards. They are also not noted in the menu, similar to the "Scarecrow's Song". You remembered the Song of Time! This melody, lingering on the edges of your mind, is a song of memories of Princess Zelda. Dungeon appearance songs In Majora's Mask, each dungeon can only be accessed playing a "dungeon appearance" song at the proper location. These songs are so named because when they are played, the "Dungeon Appearance" track plays in response and a dungeon appears. * "Sonata of Awakening" - Taught by the captured monkey in the Deku Palace, this song makes the Woodfall Temple rise out of the swamp waters in Woodfall. This song may be also used to awaken sleeping characters in the game. You learned the Sonata of Awakening! This melody awakens those who have fallen into a deep sleep! * "Goron Lullaby" - Taught by the Goron Elder and his son, this lullaby puts gorons to sleep, including the DaiGoron in Snowhead so that the player can reach the Snowhead Temple without getting blown off the path by the DaiGoron's blizzards. The Lullaby Intro became the Goron Lullaby... This lullaby blankets listeners in calm while making eyelids grow heavy. * "New Wave Bossa Nova" - Taught by the Zora tadpoles after the player gathers all seven and dumps them into the Marine Research Laboratory tanks, this song awakens a giant sea turtle that carries Link to the Great Bay Temple. You learned the New Wave Bossa Nova! It's the melody taught by the Zora children that invigorates singing voices. * "Elegy of Emptiness" - Taught by Igos du Ikana after defeating him in the Ancient Castle of Ikana, this song is used to generate mannequins of one's self that can be useful in holding down switches in Stone Tower. You learned the Elegy of Emptiness! It's a mystical song that allows you to shed a shell shaped in your current image. By playing the song while wearing masks to assume different forms, you'll be able to leave up to four empty shells--one for each form! * "Oath to Order" - Taught by one of the Four Guardians after the completion of the first dungeon, this song "calls" the Guardians to enable the player to travel to the moon to battle Majora. Ballad of the Wind Fish This is a tribute to [[#Ballad of the Wind Fish|the song from Link's Awakening]]. It is not a normal song as it cannot be learned. Instead Link plays it for the manager of the Indigo-Go's. He also performs four different parts, each in a different form, until he has performed all four and it shows them being played together. However, the song itself bears no similarity to the version in Link's Awakening. The Oracle games In both Oracle of Ages and Oracle of Seasons Link gets a flute called the Strange Flute. It is used to summon his animal companion once he gets them, at which point the name will change to Flute. ''Oracle of Ages'' In Oracle of Ages Link is given a harp called the Harp of Ages which is able to manipulate time. He learns 3 songs for it, each of which enables him to travel through time in a particular way. Tune of Echoes This is used to activate Time Portals to travel between the past and the present. Time Portals are only found in certain locations so at first Link's time-travelling ability is limited. Tune of Currents This allows Link to travel from anywhere in the past to the present without finding a Time Portal, but not the other way around. It does however, leave a small portal on the ground in the present that allows Link to travel back to the same point in the past. Tune of Ages This is the final song Link learns and is like the "Tune of Currents" except that it allows travel freely between the past and present. ''The Wind Waker'' In The Wind Waker Link receives a conductor's baton called the Wind Waker that can be used to control the wind, as well as play other magical songs. Although played with C like the Ocarina of Time, the player must also match the tempo displayed on screen - and can also change from 3/4 to 4/4 or 6/4 time with the Control Stick. Wind's Requiem "Wind's Requiem" is the first song Link learns and it is used to change the direction of the wind. By doing this Link can create winds to power his sailboat and bear him to his destination. Ballad of Gales Link later learns the "Ballad of Gales" which is used to summon cyclones to instantaneously teleport him to select areas around the Great Sea, greatly reducing his travelling time. Song of Passing This is identical to the "Sun's Song" from Ocarina of Time that is used to change day to night and vice versa. Although it sounds the same as its N64 counterpart, it is played differently. Command Melody This is used within dungeons to take control of other characters to perform specific tasks. In Tower of the Gods it controls the statues, while in the Earth and Wind Temples it is used to take control of Link's companions, Medli and Makar respectively. Earth God's Lyric and Wind God's Aria These two songs are both associated with a dungeon and sage in the game: "Earth God's Lyric" with Medli and the Earth Temple, and "Wind God's Aria" with Makar and the Wind Temple, similar to Ocarina of Time's transport songs. They are used to awaken their sages and open the inner entrances to the dungeons, as well as clear obstacles inside them. The title theme of the game incoroporates both songs. ''The Minish Cap'' This game contains only one song (that sounds like the theme to Ocarina of Time) and one instrument: the Ocarina of Wind. It is almost identical to A Link to the Past's Flute, being used to summon a transport bird. However this one can only take you to Wind Crests scattered around Hyrule, all but one of which must first be found and activated by Link before they can be used, similar to the "Song of Soaring" and owl statues in Majora's Mask. The tune played on the Ocarina is the same as the tune played on the Recorder from The Legend of Zelda. It also sounds like the tune played on the flute in Super Mario Bros. 3 to summon tornadoes to carry you to the warp zones. ''Twilight Princess'' In a trailer for The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess, Link was seen picking a plant referred to as horse grass and playing "Epona's Song" to summon his horse. Later in the game, Link is given a whistle that can call Epona at any given time. At other times, he picks a similar plant called hawk grass to summon a hawk. Wolf Link also has the ability to howl in three different pitches (low, regular, and high). In a video released by IGN, Wolf Link can be seen howling the "Song of Healing". In order to unlock seven sword manuevers, Link must visit six (The first one starts automatically) special stones throughout the game as a wolf, and play a song as noted above. Other songs that Link must learn (Although the player isn't given the name of these songs, and they aren't used for any other purpose) that are taken from Ocarina of Time are the "Prelude of Light" and "Requiem of Spirit". Some other songs are the "Oath to Order" and the main theme music to Twilight Princess itself. "Zelda's Lullaby" is also used to gain access to the Master Sword, as well as a dungeon towards the end of the game. References *Games in ''The Legend of Zelda'' series *Respective instruction manuals and Official Nintendo Power Player's Guides Category:Music